The Dark One Cometh
by Epic Author of Amazingness 14
Summary: After Jaden's Return from the Dark World his friends go on not realizing Jaden had disappeared. When they do go looking for him they find a mysterious man that transports them to a different dimension to find their find their friend. Season 4 AU OOC a bit
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters.**

**Summary: After Jaden's Return from the Dark World his friends go on not realizing Jaden had disappeared. When they do go looking for him they find a mysterious man that transports them to a different dimension to find their find their friend. Season 4 AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

It had been two weeks since Jaden and his gang had returned from the Dark World and everyone had gotten on with their lives without any more disturbances. A week ago the transfer students had left back to their schools happily and said their good byes to everyone on the island.

Cyrus, Chazz, and Alexis had all went back to the Obelisk dorm while Bastion and Hasselberry left to the Ra dorms leaving a favorite Slifer alone in his dorm.

**In Class**

Syrus, who was now sitting in the Obelisk section, sat nervously watching Dr. Crowler in the front of the room.

"Alexis, I haven't seen Jaden since the transfer students left. Do you think he's ok?" The small blunette asked a blonde girls sitting next to him.

"Jaden's probably just catching up on the sleep he missed while in the Dark World." Alexis replied not taking her eyes off of the lesson in front of her.

"But this morning when I went to the Slifer cafeteria he wasn't there." The blunette said sounding nervous now.

"Mr. Truesdale! No talking during class!" The teacher shouted at the obelisk.

"Sorry Dr. Crowler." He said after being startled by the He/she.

"Where is that Slifer Slacker?" The teacher asked in his shrill voice.

"Sir we haven't seen him since the transfers left." Alexis said answering the thing.

"Well then, after class you and Mr. Truesdale go look for him. I need to give him more detentions." The he/she said mumbling the last part.

The two mentioned nodded and continued the lesson.

**After Class**

Syrus and Alexis headed towards the Slifer dorms to find Jaden. As they were walking they both got a chill up their spines. "I think something bad is going to happen." Alexis thought aloud. Syrus agreed silently as they reached the dorms.

Syrus looked around at the dorm noticing it looked like no one had been there for a while when suddenly there was a low growling coming from under the stair case.

"Syrus I think we have company." Alexis said hearing the sound.

As soon as the words left her lips huge brown eyes appeared from in the shadows of the stair case.

**TBC…**

So how do you like the first chapter of this story? Personally I think it could've been longer but the idea was in my head for so long I started to forget it… Maybe I'll make the next one longer.

Anyway R&R and if you want suggest an idea because I am really in need of one, I just realized that my plot came to a dead end. '_';

Thanks,

Snoopdogg123


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Sorry I haven't posted the new chapter in a while, I had a TON of homework.

Well I don't own Yugioh GX and here's the next chapter.

* * *

The two ran back from chancellor Sheppard's office over to where they saw the wolf before. "Syrus don't you think we should find Jaden?" Alexis asked the shorter blunette running next to her.

"I haven't seen Jaden in days I don't know where he is and we can't get to his dorm because of the giant wolf guarding it." Cyrus said as the red dorms and the wolf drew closer. The wolf looked angrier than ever as it stood in front of the red dorm with it's ears flat and it's teeth bared.

As soon as Cyrus saw the wolf he yelped and stopped while kicking up dust.

"Cyrus?! Where'd you go?" Alexis asked as Cyrus seemed to have disappeared. As soon as his name left her lips there was a low growling then loud barking coming from behind the dorms.

"Nice doggie! Please don't eat me!" Cyrus said sounding scared to death about something. Alexis took one last look at the wolf standing in front of the stairs that lead to Jaden's room then ran behind the building only to be confronted by three other huge, black wolves.

"There's more?!" Alexis asked backing away from them. The wolves drew closer to her while also keeping Cyrus in a tree.

"Alexis, help me!" Cyrus pleaded as the brown wolf from the front came over growling loudly at him. Just as the wolves were going to attack the two there was a swarm of black clouds gather overhead and a bolt of lightning hit in front of both of them.

They both screamed and took a step backwards as a person appeared out of the lightening and made the wolves back away. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and looked the same age as the two.

"Back." He said bluntly and the wolves did as commanded. The person that stepped out of the lightning was taller than Cyrus but shorter than Alexis.

He glared with all intensity at the pack of wolves and they whimpered then scattered running for their lives.

"Thank you… uh." Cyrus started but didn't know the person's name so stopped the sentence there.

"My name doesn't matter right now, the only thing that does is that you have to get out of here." He said turning his head to the side only slightly so they could see that his eyes were a very dark brown.

"Why, what's going on?" Alexis asked concerned for her safety and Cyrus'.

"I can't tell you that. You can only know that you have to leave." He said turning his head forward again.

"We can't leave, we don't have anywhere else to go." Cyrus said loudly as if he was angry at the person that saved their lives.

Just as he said that chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler ran over to them to see if they were ok.

"What happened?" Chancellor Sheppard asked then immediately when he got there. Alexis was about to talk when she turned her head to see that the person that saved them was gone.

"There were wolves everywhere!" Cyrus said in a panicked tone.

"Wolves? There are no wolves living around this area." Dr. Crowler said in his high and demanding voice.

"Can you show us where they came from?" Sheppard asked them worried for the safety of the other students.

Alexis and Cyrus shook their heads and the chancellor sighed.

"Well unless we find them there is no proof that there are any but just to be safe why don't you stay inside for a bit?" Chancellor Sheppard said then started walking back inside.

The two thought to themselves in worry about Jaden which they still hadn't found.

"Cyrus the wolves are gone." Alexis said realizing something.

"Yes, and thank goodness." Cyrus said exhaling deeply.

"I mean that now we can go see Jaden's room." Alexis said running around the side of the building and up the stairs to the upper floor dorm rooms with Cyrus in hot pursuit.

Alexis reached the door and knocked but there was no answer. They were beginning to worry more than they had been before.

Cyrus tried the door and surprisingly it was open so they walked in.

There was no one inside and it looked like no one had been for a while but on a shelf there was a thick, dusty book that looked ancient.

Alexis spotted it and walked over to pick it up.

She grabbed it and blew some of the dust off the top revealing a singed cover with most of the title missing.

"What's that?" Cyrus asked walking over curiously to see.

"A book I just found." Alexis said opening it and flipping through the pages.

Cyrus spotted a paper fall out and picked it up to read it.

Alexis looked at the cover again tried to decipher what it said.

"I think the cover says Transformations and other spells by… J. C. Irving." She said tilting the book towards the light to get a better read on it.

Cyrus looked from her to his paper which had nothing on the side he was holding.

"Alexis this fell out of the book." He said turning it over and reading it.

"Page 546 Wolf pack callings. Page 530 Wolf transformations. Red and blue blossoms, Swamp water, Oyster tongue, and werewolf's claw." He read aloud then started searching the page for something else.

"What do you think that is?" Alexis asked going to what she thought was page 530 in the singed book. Cyrus found nothing else and put the paper in his blazer pocket then looked over to the book which looked ready to fall apart at any second.

Alexis reached the page and touched something wet on the page.

"Gross! What is that?" She said taking the hand off the page to see. She couldn't see anything so she walked over to the light switch to turn it on.

It flickered twice then died. She clicked it up and down a few more times but was to no avail.

She walked over to the curtains to open them while Cyrus looked around for more things unusual.

The page was black in some places and in others you could see right through to the next page but it was still legible.

"To make yourself a wolf follow these instructions. Step one: Grind the Blossoms into the swamp water then violently add in the tongue. Step two: Crush the werewolf claw and put in a beaker with other ingredients…um" she read trying her best to read what it said under the ashes of burnt paper.

"Something about the moon and sky then it says to drink liquid while chanting the spell." She finished then started flipping through the pages to find what the spell was.

Cyrus was under the bed trying to reach something when Alexis called his name.

"Yeah Alexis?" He asked inching back out dustily.

"Where's the paper you found?" She asked as an idea struck her. Cyrus reached into his pocket and gave it to her so he could resume rummaging under the bed.

She looked at the paper and went to page 546 for the calling. When she reached the spot there was nothing except a small amount of paper ripped at the seam.

"Page 546 isn't in here." She said skipping around again.

Cyrus said something muffled and enthusiastic as he inched he way out from under the bed again.

"What was that?" she asked looking over at him.

Cyrus crawled out dusty but stood up and shook it off.

"I said I found the missing page." He said walking over and putting the crumpled page in his hand onto where it should be.

"To call a wolf you must be quick because they have an unruly nature and tend to eat anything they don't recognize. Use this chant to call your new pack: Alazar reheadred sparnathick recumptum." Cyrus read not understanding the chant. Alexis noticed some writing scrawled on the side of the page and tuned to book to read it.

"Midnight 19th of May I leave." She read and realized it was Jaden's handwriting.

"What does that mean?" Cyrus asked looking around again.

"It means that Jaden left then to…" She said but didn't have an answer to where.

"Alexis look here, it says 'to your new pack'." Cyrus pointed out reading from the page.

"Does that mean Jaden was transformed into a wolf?" He asked looking up at Alexis who was closely examining the writing on the page.

She looked at it closer and saw that it wasn't Jaden's writing.

"I don't know Cyrus." She said then she heard a crack of lightning outside and they both rushed out leaving the book on a table with the page and paper.

* * *

**TBC…**

Here it is, finally. The next chapter of Dark one cometh. Hope you liked it and the next one will be out soon hopefully.

Thank you for reading,

Snoopdogg123


	3. Chapter 3: Duel of Passage

Here's the next chapter.

I don't own this GX show at all.

* * *

Alexis and Cyrus ran outside and found the person the saved them standing on ground level looking up at them.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked in his blunt voice.

Alexis and Cyrus ran down to him to leave and hopefully find Jaden.

"Where are we going to go?" Cyrus asked him as he turned so his back was towards them again.

"To find your friend." He answered then before they could say anything more a lightning bolt hit them and in a flash of bright light they were transported to a dark forest area.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked looking around taking a step back but before she could put her foot down the man grabbed her are and pulled her forward.

"Don't move, we're in wolf territory." He said and looked around warily for any signs of them. He let her go when she put her foot firmly back on the ground where it was and she looked at him rather irritated.

"What are we supposed to do sprout wings and fly?" She asked sarcastically and just as she said that the man whistled and two huge birds swooped down and landed in front of them.

"No they'll fly for us. Now get on." He said mounting a bird followed by Cyrus and Alexis getting on the other.

The birds took off and in a second they were high above the trees where they could see a castle in the distance.

"That's where we're going." The man said pointing to the castle and with amazing speed the birds flew towards it.

Cyrus looked around and saw that it looked similar to the dark world except there were no destroyed towns and lots of forests.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked looking down at the trees and then at the horizon where the castle was drawing nearer.

"Right now, in the sky." The man said smugly flying faster on his bird.

"I meant what world." She said and her bird sped up also so it was next to the man's.

"This work doesn't have a name and the villagers just refer to it as 'home'" He said making his bird go even faster. The birds arrived at the castle and slowly touched the ground then folded their wings to go to sleep.

The man jumped off the bird and Alexis and Cyrus followed suit.

"Your friend is being held here." He said looking at the whole thing then in the direction opposite from the two.

"Unfortunately I cannot help you inside. You must find your own way in." he said mounting the bird again and flying off with the other following. He looked towards them and they both realized he looked a lot like Jaden.

As the Jaden look-alike disappeared into the distance Alexis started to walk towards the castle but before she reached the wall another person stopped her.

"Young miss do you plan on getting yourself killed today?" And elderly man asked her walking over without help even though it looked like he needed it.

"No but our friend is in there and we want to get him back." Alexis said as Cyrus walked over to her showing a slight bit of fear on his face.

"If you go in there the monsters will kill you in a split second." He said laughing slightly at the end then coughing.

"Monster?!" Cyrus asked in shock.

"Yes but if you can beat me in a duel I'll be happy to help you get in." He said walking into dueling position and taking out his duel disk.

"I don't have my duel disk." Cyrus said but as soon as he said that the old man threw him a disk and a deck to use.

"Use those." He said and Cyrus walked into his position and started the duel.

**Lyle 4000/Cyrus 4000**

"Duel!" They both announced and drew their four cards as their life gauges said 4000.

"I'll go first." The old man said drew his fifth card.

"First I'll play Curse of the Mummy*!" He said slapping the card into the slot and the hologram appeared on the field.

"This card lets me sacrifice life points equal to the attack points of a monster I summon!" He said and his life points went down to 2600.

**Lyle 2600/ Cyrus 4000**

"Now I summon Eternal Mummy Guard* in attack mode!" He said slapping the card onto the field and the monster appeared but looked nothing like a hologram.

(Eternal Mummy Guard: level 5/ Atk: 1400/ Def: 900/ Element: Earth/ Ability: Summon any Mummy prince in your deck when this card is summoned.)

The monster looked like a normal mummy but its wrappings were purple and its headwear had a beetle on it.

"Now my mummy's ability lets me summon this: My Mummy Prince number 7* in attack mode!" He said as the new monster appeared on his side of the field.

The mummy looked like the guard except its face was revealed and one of his eyes were in the socket while the other had a ruby. He was also wearing a pharaoh's crown.

(Mummy Prince #7: Level 7/ Atk: 1700/ Def: 1300/ Element: Earth/ Ability: Your opponent must discard their hand and redraw when this card is successfully special summoned.)

"Now you must discard your hand and redraw the same number." He said as Cyrus put his four cards in the grave and drew another four.

"I'll end my turn with two face downs." He said placing his last two cards into the slots.

**Lyle 2600/ Cyrus 4000**

"My turn!" Cyrus said drawing his fifth card and looking at his hand carefully.

"First I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back the Egyptian Jackal* from the grave." Cyrus announced and a wolf-like creature came up from the ground.

(Egyptian Jackal: Level 4/ Atk: 1200/ Def: 600/ Element: Light/ Ability: Destroys a spell card when it is successfully normal summoned to the field.)

"Next I'll equip the Jackal with Egyptian Staff of the Conquerors* which raises my monster's attack points by your strongest monster's attack points." Cyrus said as the Staff appeared in the Jackal's and a red aura came from Mummy Prince #7 and went into the Jackal.

"Now my monster's attack points are at 2900!" Cyrus said and Lyle's Mummy prince's attack points were at 0.

"Egyptian Jackal, attack his Mummy prince number 7!" Cyrus said and his monster rushed to the other side of the field and attacked the mummy prince.

When the attack connected Cyrus's monster exploded and when the smoke cleared he saw a trap card on the other field.

"I activated my trap card, Sacrificial Burial* which lets me sacrifice another monster to save the one that was being attacked and destroys your monster dealing 500 points of damage." The old man said and the card disappeared.

"I end my turn with a face down." Cyrus said courageously.

**Lyle 2600/ Cyrus 3500**

"Now it's my turn." The old man said drawing a card.

"I play the greedy Egyptian* spell card which lets me draw four cards." He said drawing his cards so he had four now.

"Now I play reversal which lets us see each others hands and pick a card to discard." He said and flipped his hand around so Cyrus could see and Cyrus did the same.

"I choose monster reborn." Cyrus said and the old man discarded that card.

"I pick Jackal's hideout*." He said and Cyrus discarded the card.

"Next I summon Mummy Prince Number 4* in attack mode." He said and a smaller mummy than the one on the field appeared that had an emerald in both its eyes.

(Mummy Prince #4: Level 4/ Atk: 1100/ Def: 1000/ Element: Earth/ Ability: When this card is successfully summoned onto the field you can summon one Royal Cat Guard* as well.)

"And now because of the prince's special ability I can summon one Royal Cat Guard* in defense mode." He said and a black cat appeared on his side of the field ready to guard its master.

(Royal Cat Guard: Level 2/ Atk: 300/ Def: 500/ Element: Earth/Ability: All attacks directed at a mummy prince are redirected to this monster.)

"Now my Mummy Prince number 4 will attack you directly!" he announced and his mummy prince ran and attacked Cyrus directly lowering his life points to 2400.

"And now Mummy prince number 7 attack him directly." He said and the second mummy prince flew across the field and tried to attack Cyrus but was stopped by his spell card.

"I activate the trap card Pharaoh's orders* which redirects your attack back to you!" Cyrus said and the mummy came back at the old man for a direct attack.

The attack connected and he was down to 900 life points left.

"Very impressive sonny I end my turn."

**Lyle 900/ Cyrus 2400 **

"My turn!" Cyrus said drawing a card and adding it to his hand.

"Now I play the spell card Symbol of Passage* and this card lets me summon a monster from my deck of any level as long as I discard a card first." Cyrus said and discarded a card in his hand.

"Now I summon Pharaoh of Egypt* in attack mode." Cyrus said and a huge sarcophagus for a king rose out of the ground and another mummy with gold dressings and jewelry on stepped out and waited loyally on Cyrus's field.

(Pharaoh of Egypt: Level 12/ Atk: 3000/ Def: 2500/ Element: Fire/ Ability: When this card is special summoned it can attack your opponent directly by sacrificing half its attack points.)

"Now due to my monster's special ability he can attack you directly with half its attack points." Cyrus said and his monster's attack points lowered then the monster ran and sliced at the old man with a dagger that appeared in its hand.

**Lyle 0/ Cyrus 2400**

"Alright!" Cyrus said happily as the battle finished.

"Oh boy I haven't felt that young in years! And I am a man of my word so I'll guide you through the castle." He said stretching his legs.

"By the way whippersnappers my name's Lyle. Nice to meet you." He said happily and started walking around to the back of the castle.

"All right Cyrus lets go." Alexis said showing happiness in her voice as she followed Lyle.

"Uh isn't the front of the castle that way?" Cyrus asked following them anyway.

"You didn't expect to go waltzing in the front door didja? There are guards everywhere up front and besides I know a back entrance." Lyle said continuing to the back.

* * *

**TBC…**

Yay two in one day. Think of it as a present because it was so long since I updated.

Thanks for reading,

Snoopdogg123


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

**Here is chapter four of this fantastic story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the creator.**

**Claimer: I own the OC's and people I made up.**

* * *

The trio walked around to the back of the castle and Lyle abruptly turned again this time to the wall, grabbed a loose stone and struggled to pull it out.

"Don't just stand there like gnomes, help me." He said moving the stone an inch from its original resting place.

Alexis and Cyrus got on the other sides of him and carefully pulled the brick out and, after some time, placed it on the ground leaving a hole in the wall only Cyrus could fit through.

"You want us to go through there?" Alexis asked looking to the other side where she saw stairs leading up to an unknown room.

"I'm not gonna make you climb over a wall… unless you want to do that." Lyle said crawling through the hole easily and coming out the other side. Next Cyrus fit through just as easily but Alexis was slightly taller than the other two.

She managed to get about half way in when she got stuck.

"Guys help me out here." She said squirming and trying to free herself.

Cyrus went over and tugged on her arms moving her slightly while Lyle decided it was time for a nap and fell asleep on the stairs already asleep like a log.

"What a help." Cyrus said sarcastically as he was helping Alexis.

After one more tug she was free and on the inside of the castle.

"Phew, finally." She said out of breath slightly but unnerved she stood and looked up the stair case.

"Hello?" Cyrus asked waving a hand in front of the old man's face to try and wake him. He attempted to shake him but all he succeeded in was making him say, "It wasn't my fault sire."

"What?" Alexis asked when she heard him and walked down a few steps to help Cyrus.

She shook him harder and he awoke with a start.

"Are we there yet?" He asked hastily looking around still dazed from waking up.

"No you fell asleep after getting in." Cyrus commented standing and exhaling.

"Is that all why in my day I… what was I talking about?" he said pointing a finger up then bringing it down as he forgot.

"Never mind that we need to find Jaden." Alexis said walking up the stairs not bothering to wait for Lyle.

"Where are you going missy? The cells are… did you say Jaden?" He asked realizing that the name was extremely familiar to him.

"Yes why?" Cyrus asked walking down to where the old man pointed.

"If it's Jaden you're seeking then we have to go to the throne room." He said enthusiastically and walked up the stairs.

"Throne room? What would he be doing there?" Alexis asked walking up too as Cyrus run to catch up with them.

"I'm not entirely sure but a friend of mine that's a spy for us inside the castle told us that they ad a creature called Jaden up there. I must've zoned out during his report because I can't seem to recall what it was he told us that the king said." Lyle explained as he walked up the endless stair case.

"We have to rescue him!" Alexis exclaimed loudly and nearly tripping over something on the stairs.

"Keep your voices down we're almost to the top." The old man said as Alexis picked up what tripped her. With the help of the torches that were lit all the way up to the door she saw that it seemed to be a unicorn's horn.

"Is this…?" She began looking it over.

"I'd hate to see what they did to the poor creature that lost that." Lyle said reaching the door with the others.

"Cyrus does this… Cyrus?" Alexis said but noticed that Cyrus was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where'd your friend go?" The old man asked looking around.

"I don't know… Alexis said walking back down to look for him but was stopped by the old man.

"There's no time for that your other friend might be in danger." He said pulling her back up.

**Back at Duel Academy**

"Dr. Crowler, have you seen Miss Rhodes or Mister Truesdale lately?" Chancellor Sheppard asked Crowler who walked by his office.

"No sir last I saw them I was with you." He said walking in. "You don't think something happened to them?" He continued. "What if those creatures took them and they're devouring them in the forest somewhere?!" "I must go help them!" Crowler exclaimed beginning to run out and find them.

"Crowler, wait." Sheppard said and Dr. Crowler came back into his office. "Don't get ahead of yourself I'm sure they're fine, I just wanted them to see what I found about those creatures they said they encountered." "But I guess it can wait."He finished walking over to his window out looking the front of the school grounds.

"But sir what if something terrible has happened to them? Don't you care about the students that saved the school so many times?" Crowler asked walking closer to Sheppard.

"Come any closer and you'll regret it." He said as Crowler approached in an almost unrecognizable voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Crowler asked in shock taking a step away.

"What was that Dr. Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard asked in his normal and cheerful tone turning around. "What's wrong?" he asked him after seeing his expression.

"Oh nothing." He said straitening his coat and standing upright again. "Now if you'll excuse me my next class is starting." He said in a respectful tone and walked out.

**Back at the castle**

Alexis and the old man opened the door that lead to the throne room and looked cautiously to the other side.

"I don't see anyone." Alexis commented opening the door a little wider and taking a step out.

"Don't move!" An unknown voice with authority said and Alexis looked around quickly to see where it came from.

"I'm out of here." Lyle said making a run for his escape hole.

"After him!" the same voice said and there was the sound of metal clanking against the floor in the direction he left in.

Alexis found herself alone in front of a group of guards with things that looked like spears.

"Go on. Get." The voice said and Alexis walked in front of a throne that materialized as she walked by.

"We found these two in the main stair case aiming to ambush you sire." The guard said and kneeled.

To her right Alexis saw Cyrus also caught by some guards.

She looked up at the King to meet his eyes that were an emerald green color and bright red hair. **(A/N: Brighter than Jesse's eyes)**

He looked extremely angry with them and had the scowl to prove it.

"Speak. Why have you come here foreigners?" he asked in a loud and commanding voice.

Cyrus quivered at the sound slightly but stood still.

"We came to free our friend." Cyrus brilliantly blurted out at him and the king began to laugh.

"Is that your pathetic friend over there?" He asked and motioned to a cage holding a bloody brown and red wolf lying on its side in pain.

"Maybe you don't recognize him." He said and picked up a remote then pressed a button which made a collar on the wolf electrify him.

The wolf howled and whimpered in pain then reluctantly transformed into a human form double over in pain too.

"Jaden!" Alexis exclaimed as she saw him in his Slifer uniform torn in place where gashes were, bruised and exhausted from the electrocutions.

Jaden looked at his friends then collapsed from the pain unconscious.

"Jay!" Cyrus yelled when he fell. "What did you do to him?" He asked violently turning around to face the king again. Alexis copied him and waited for an answer.

"I caught that mongrel on my land scavenging for food so I locked him and used him for my amusement." He stated laughing after but quickly stopped.

"Guards! Throw them in the dungeons!" he said and two guards carried them all the way to the dungeons three levels below.

As they were leaving the king shocked Jaden but this time nothing happened.

"What's wrong with this piece of garbage?" He mumbled to himself shaking it and hitting it against his hand.

**In the dungeon level**

Alexis and Cyrus were thrown into an empty cell and the door was lock securely making sure they wouldn't escape.

"No! Let us out." Alexis yelled as she ran over to the bars and grabbed them angrily.

The guards only laughed and continued up the stairs.

"Now what Alexis? We can't do anything to help Jay from down here." Cyrus stated sadly standing up from where he was thrown and dusting off his pants.

When he stood up a rock flew in from the window that lead outside and hit Cyrus in the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head and looking to see what hit him.

"Who threw that?" He asked picking up the rock and walking over to the window.

"Why hello there sonny!" Lyle said popping up from out of nowhere outside the window and surprising Cyrus.

"I came to get you two outta here!" He said happily and started to hop up and down.

"How exactly do you plan to do that gramps?" Alexis asked walking over with her arms crossed obviously not in a good mood that the moment.

"Watch this." He said and tugged on the bars of the window and they came off. He then proceeded to jumping through the hole and closing it up again.

"Now for the real fun." He said and walked over to the lock and molded his finger into the shape of a key and unlocked the door.

"How did you do that?" Cyrus asked in disbelief.

"Ya see, everyone on this here planet has or had some sort of shape shirting power thing, but it's very minor." He said happily opening the door and walking out with the two following.

"You said 'had' does that mean that they can lose the power?" Alexis asked following the old man up the stairs again.

"Yes I'm afraid so. You see the king that you saw before is named Ferdinand and under his rule he has the power to take the inhabitant's power, the same way you saw your friend, and add it to his own. He has only brought horrible things to this land and because of him the few remaining people from this town had to form an alliance against him that way we could keep our powers." He said walking up the stairs with his arms behind his back.

"You also said that they had 'minor powers'. Was it always like that?" Alexis asked him as they reached the middle of the long flight of stairs.

"Not always, you see before King Ferdinand came to power all the residents could turn into magnificent things and creatures and change back just as easily but when the present King came he brought some power in just his essence of being here the restricted us to only one body part at a time. Or course many of us have tried to fully transform but all that did was alert the king to our location and stole the powers." He said with a yawn like he had been explaining that to every person he saw.

"That's horrible." Alexis said. "Is there something that we can do to help you all?" She continued. "Because you help us get Jaden so we should help with freeing your people." Alexis finished as they reached the door again.

"That's very kind of you missy but…shhh someone's coming." He said moving to the side of the wall hidden by the darkness.

The others did the same.

Two guards opened the door dragging a person in between them that seemed to be unconscious and walked back down to the dungeon level. As they walked by a torch the three were able to see who it was and what they saw surprised them.

"Jaden!" Alexis said nearly alerting the guards of their presence against the wall. They merely looked behind them for a second then turned back to walk again.

"We have to go after them." Alexis said hastily to the others.

Lyle exhaled deeply and pushed his spine back into place.

"I'm too old to be going up and down these stairs all day. You go on without me." He said walking down a few steps to their exit and left them.

"Now what? Our guide just left us here." Cyrus commented started to get nervous again. "Cyrus calm down all we have to do is walk all the way back down and open the lock to the cell where they put Jaden. Then we can just leave the way we came in." She said walking down some steps hunched over low as to not be seen from the outside.

"But Alexis that person that got us here left on those birds. That was our only way back to Duel academy." Cyrus commented stating the obvious.

"Don't worry about that right now. All we have to worry about is finding Jaden and making sure he's not permanently damaged." Alexis said sound much more different than normal.

As they reached the dungeon level the guards had left out the other set of stairs and left Jaden in an empty cell completely unaware of the empty cell where Alexis and Cyrus were.

The two walked over to Jaden who was lying on the floor blood-stained and tired.

"Jaden! Jaden wake up." Cyrus said running over to the bars and attempting to get through while Alexis stood back and laughed at him. As she was laughing her eyes changed from her normal color of light brown to the sinister and soulless Emerald color that the King had.

"Alexis?" Cyrus asked turning around in time to see Alexis transform into the red haired King Ferdinand.

"What have you done with Alexis?" Cyrus asked backing up against the bars of the cell in a panic.

"Now why would I tell you, an insignificant little twerp?" He said mockingly and walking towards him. Just as that was happening Jaden stirred.

He slowly came back to consciousness realizing where he was and immediately turned into a wolf and jumped up against the bars trying to attack the king.

Startled, Cyrus jumped forward and landed in front of another cell that was occupied by a young woman about their age with cream colored eyes and wings sitting in a corner looking terrified.

King Ferdinand took out the remote once again and pressed the button shocking Jaden into submission.

With some whimpers and whines he turned back into himself and kneeled on all fours panting heavily in pain.

"Cyrus, run." He said and turned back into a wolf attacking the bars and knocking the king down as he was laughing at the pain.

Cyrus saw Jaden attacking the king and looked around for an exit but he couldn't leave the girl in her cell so he ran over to a wall where he saw something reflective and found the cell keys.

He ran back over to her cell, opened the door quickly helping the girl escape then ran over to Jaden's door and unlocked it.

Cyrus followed the girl up the stairs and out an entrance in the front where she carried him into the forest where they would be safe.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you I would've been toast, and not the good kind!" Cyrus said thankfully to her.

"You're welcome. My name's Anna and I am one of the last remaining full shape shifters left." The girl said with a slight Spanish accent.

"Hi Anna, I'm Cyrus." he said and smiled brightly.

"I am forever indebted to you for freeing me from that awful place." She said with a smile.

**In the Dungeon Level**

As soon as Cyrus unlocked the door he rushed out and pounced on the King as to repay him for all the tortuous things he'd done to him.

Angrily he bit at the king's neck and face trying his best to kill him. As blood was splattering everywhere Alexis ran down from an unknown place and saw the fight.

"Jaden, stop!" She said running over and grabbing him by his collar.** (A/N: Bad pooch)**

The king took this chance to get at his remote which flew behind the now ravenous Jaden.

Jaden jumped backwards trying to get out of Alexis' grip but she was determined to keep him from being a murderer. Even with his struggling and biting her arms to get free her grip did not waver.

KF grabbed the remote and pressed the button multiple times shocking both Alexis and Jaden but while Alexis passed out Jaden was only momentarily stunned.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Can you tell me if you think that my writing is a bit repetitive because I think it is.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Snoopdogg123**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**Here's chapter 5! The thing you've all been waiting for!**

**I have just recovered from my long journey of a thousand steps...**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the GX characters, as you all know.**

**Clamier: I own only my characters that you've never heard of before.**

**ONTO THE FEAST!**

**Still in the dungeon level.**

Alexis fell to the floor in a slightly burned heap, unconcious after the shock.

This only ebbed jaden on in his fury towards the king. He shook off the pain for the moment and let his adrenaline take over once again. He then lowered himself closer to

the ground and let out a long and sinister sounding growl. His hackles rose as he growled. The king, seeing that the shock collar had no affect anymore on Jaden, backed

towards his throne slowly in fear.

"Wh-what? This is impossible! That collar should have knocked you out, you filthy mutt!" He shouted angrily reaching the arm rest of his throne. "Guards!

Guards?" He called out in desperation seeing that this might be the end.

Jaden lunged at the king with all the might his four legs could gather and got ready to show the king why he shouldn't mess with him nor his friends.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The king shouted as Jaden tackled him latching onto his arm and nearly tearing it off.

He continued pressing the remote button in an attempt to slow his attack, but it was to no avail. The collar had no effect on Jaden anymore.

He tore ravenously at the king's arm for a few more seconds, then, seeing that he had missed his first target, growled again and bit at the king's neck, tearing some of the

flesh off of it.

"GAH! YOU FILTHY...!" He screamed then fell to the ground, barely fighting, as Jaden continued his attack.

Jaden let go of the now bleeding heavily, King Ferdinand. He backed up a few steps to see his handiwork.

The King was lying on the ground, bleeding, moaning and barely moving. There was a huge chunk of flesh missing from his throat which Jaden promptly spit out. An almost

sneer appeared on Jaden's face then he over to the still unconsious Alexis.

Cyrus ran down the stairs with Anna following him and stopped short as he saw Wolf-Jaden looking over a crumpled Alexis and a bleeding king in the throne room.

"Oh my gosh! What happened here!" He said shrilly running over to Alexis with Anna close in tow. "Jaden?" He asked as he saw the maroon-eyed wolf look at him.

Jaden nodded his head then nudged alexis with his nose.

"What happened to Alexis?" He asked kneeling down and looking her over. "She's unconcious?" he asked and looked at jaden again.

Jaden didn't answer him this time, he just kept staring at Alexis. It almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Jaden?" Cyrus asked looking closer at Jaden now.

Jaden blinked then looked at Anna. He approached her, wondering who this new-comer could be. Sniffing her all around, he determined that she was safe.

Anna stared in disbelief at this human-like wolf that towered in front of her. She reached out to touch his muzzle but Jaden walked back over to Alexis who was waking up.

Alexis's eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked around the room with her eyes stopping on the Wolf-jaden.

"J-Jaden?" She stammered and sat up. "Where's the king? You didn't kill him did you?" She said looking around, panic-stricken.

"Did you hit your head, Alexis, I thought it would be a good thing if the king was dead." Cyrus said slightly shocked that she would say something like that after all

he's done to jaden.

"Cyrus, he was the only way we could get back to our planet!" Alexis almost yelled and looked at Jaden.

Jaden's eyes suddenly widened and he let out a pained yelp then fell to the ground.

"JADEN!" Alexis and Cyrus shouted in unison. Alexis turned to Jaden fully to see what caused it.

The king, off in his bleeding corner, had picked up the remote and turned the dial up to "MAX". He snickered.

"YOU MONSTER!" Cyrus said running at him.

The king's guards came quickly and picked him up before Cyrus could reach him. They ran out with him, careful not to hurt him anymore then closed and locked the doors

behind them.

"Locked again.." Cyrus said with a frown, then walked back over to Jaden that was starting to stand again.

From the other enterance, Lyle walked in with his arms behind his back, very casually.

"So how's it going in here?" He asked, his tone casual just like the way he walked. He examined the room, then, seeing the blood in the corner, shrugged his

shoulders in an almost defeated way then turned back to Jaden, Alexis and Cyrus.

"You let him get away, didn't you?" He asked them, his tone turning serious all of a sudden. "The more times you let the King recover, the stronger he will get." He

commented when they didn't answer him.

"Oh no!" Cyrus cried, hearing this. "We're never getting off this planet! I wanna go back to Duel Academey! I miss Dr. Crowler."

Alexis looked at him like he was crazy for saying the last comment.

"Cyrus calm down, we're gonna get back, we just need to devise a plan on how to first." Alexis said cooly and looked back at Jaden. "Jaden, do you know where

those doors the king went to lead?" Alexis asked him sternly.

Jaden thought for a second, trying to remember if he did know, then he looked at Alexis an nodded.

"Is there a way to get where he's going from a different stairway or hallway?" She asked him, hoping that this could be the plan.

Jaden shrugged his shoulders, then sneezed. He held his nose to the ground for a few seconds, smelling the king's sent, then perked his head up and ran towards the

staircase Lyle came from.

"I guess that means we should follow him." Alexis said and took off running after him. Cyrus and Anna ran after her, trying to keep up.

"I'm too old for this kind of stuff." Lyle sighed then walked out the door and up the stairs, following them.

**At Duel Academy.**

Dr. Crowler finished teaching his last class of the day and sighed in relief.

"Finally, some relaxing time." he sighed and sat down behind his desk, flipping through some tests that needed to be graded. "Or not"

"_Come to Chancellor Sheppard's office...NOW!_' A voice shouted in Crowler's ear.

"AH! What was that?" He yelped, confusedly.

"_NOW!_" The voice reiterated.

"Allright! I'm going!" Crowler shrieked and ran out towards Sheppard's office.

**Back at the castle**

Alexis, Jaden and Cyrus stopped outside the room that Jaden had sniffed out to be where King Ferdinand was.

Alexis walked to the door and put her ear against it, listening for sounds.

"My leige, you are almost healed, are you not?" A voice asked the king with a tone of respect toward him.

"Yes.. but in the mean time I want you to find those peasants and that mutt that put me like this." The king commanded his servant. The servant bowed and stood

up.

Alexis's eyes widened and she gestured everyone away from the door. They backed up into the room opposing the King's and closed the door.

Cyrus and Anna looked at the bed that was in there, covered only in a sheet and with a full bedpan under it.

"Ewwww!" They quietly said in unison. Anna held her nose and looked back at Alexis who had her ear against the door, listening for the servant.

"Shhh!" She said quietly then directed her attention back to listening.

She heard metal footsteps come out of the room across that held the king and walked down the hallway where they had come from. Once she heard that they were gone,

she waited a few seconds then opened the door and peeked out.

"All clear?" Anna asked poking her head out aswell. Cyrus stood behind them, jumping up and down, trying to get a glimpse of the hallway, but was to no avail.

Alexis and Anna walked out of the room and looked towards the other hallway, making sure that nobody else was coming, then walked towards the king's room. Jaden

poked his nose into the room first to confirm that there was the king in there.

Inside, the king touched his throat and, seeing that his arm and his throat were fully healed, got up out of the bed and headded towards the door.

Jaden pulled his nose back and ran quietly into the room next to where they were. The others followed, knowing that the king was coming. They, again, closed the door and

listened for him.

This time, Jaden turned around to look at the rest of the room and he saw, sitting on the bed, a knight with his armor off, sitting in the bed and cowering in fear of the huge

wolf in front of him.

Jaden's eyes widened for a second, then he approached the person who promptly took the sheets and covered his head with them.

Jaden snickered to himself then tugged the covers off the man.

He yelled loudly, startled then got up and ran out of the room screaming more with his arms flailing in any direction.

The king, that was walking by, heard this then saw the man run out. He charged into the room to see what had startled him, knowing it would be someone expected.

"You again!" He said, even though he knew it was them. He took a sword, that he got from his knight that left him, out of its holster and pointed it at Alexis. "This

time, you won't be so lucky to defeat me." He said and grabbed Alexis from behind and held the sword against her neck.

With his other hand, he took out the collars remote and pointed it at Jaden. He pressed the button then threw it on the floor, stepped on it and the button got stuck

shocking Jaden.

Jaden fell to the ground, howling in pain once again. Anna ran over to him and tried to get the collar off, but as soon as she grabbed it, the shocks threw her against the

wall.

"Anna!" Cyrus shouted and turned to see her hit the wall.

The shock knocked her unconcious and she slumped against the wall.

Cyrus, being the only one left, looked back and forth between Jade and Alexis, his eyes wide.

"Take a step again and your girlfriend gets it." The king mocked and pushed the blade closer to her throat, drawing a bit of blood.

END

o: SUSPENSEFUL!

how'd y'all like dat chaptur?

REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR PRETTY LITTLE RESPONSES...especially...

SHOUT OUT: VAMPIRE AUTHOR! REVIEW PRETTY PWEASE!


	6. Chapter 6: The end, or is it?

**CHAPTER SIX! What will happen? WHO KNOWS! ... Me does...**

**ANYWAY, I own nothing except the things you've never heard of before...**

***looks around shiftly* And this cookie... *Eats cookie***

**ON WITH THE STORY! CHARGE!**

**Chapter 6**

"Take another step and your girlfriend gets it" The king mocked, pushing the blade closer to her throat drawing a drop of blood.

The king laughed as Cyrus started to sweat out of fear for his friend.

_I have to save Alexis first, if I don't she'll die. But then again if I don't help Jaden, he will die aswell.. ARGH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING AND... WAIT, ALEXIS ISN'T MY _

_GIRLFRIEND! _Cyrus thought hurriedly.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted shrilly and tackled the king, knocking the sword out of his hands and freeing Alexis.

"What the?" The king shouted as he fell to the ground and tried to wrestle the bluenette off of him. "Get off me you pipsqueak!" He shouted and pushed his head

backwards.

Cyrus bit into the king's arm like Jaden had done, only without the canine teeth. He mumbled into his arm as he tried to give Alexis some time to help Jaden.

Behind them, Jaden was still on the floor, writhing and howling in pain from the broken shock collar.

Alexis ran over to Jaden and, seeing that the collar made an impenetrable barrier around him, looked for something to break it off with.

Just then, Lyle ran down the hall yelling all sorts of swears and battle cries.

"THIS IS FOR THE YOUNGINS!" He shouted and, at his super grandpa speed, charged the king with a spear he took our of the hands of a suit of armor.

The king, with his free hand, grabbed the spear when Lyle drew near with it then threw him and the spear at the opposing wall.

Lyle hit the ground hard and, just as he was about to get up to fight him again, the spear KF threw landed on Lyle and pierced his ribcage.

He froze for a few seconds, not realizing what had just happened, looked down at the spear and the blood flowing out of him, then went limp.

"LYLE!" Cyrus mumbled into the king's arm.

King Ferdinand laughed at their fear then threw Cyrus off his arm.

Cyrus landed on his back in the hallway farther down, barely hurt.

Alexis took a metal bar off of the window which was barred shut and rammed it in between Jaden and the collar.

The electricity ran up through the bar into Alexis and, enduring through the pain, pried the collar off him.

When the collar came off, Jaden, using the last of his strength, stood up and charged at the king, knocking him over.

The king fell from the force of the impact as did Jaden.

KF stood up quickly and looked over at Jaden to see what had hit him, then as he was distracted, Alexis ran at the king with the still slightly electrified bar and drove it

through him.

The remaining electricity surged out of the bar and into the king, burning his insides to a crisp.

The color drained from the king's face then the rest of his body. He screamed loudly as he realized what had happened, then his black and white self disintigrated.

"Hot head." Alexis said with a smirk then threw the bar aside.

Cyrus, who had been watching from the hallway, got up and ran over to Alexis.

"You did it! You killed him!" He said happily jumping up and down. "You were so amazing! Apart from that last joke..." he said then laughed.

Alexis didn't listen to him, she walked over to Anna, who was still passed out, and tried to wake her up.

"Anna? It's over. Wake up." she said quietly shaking the young girl out of her sleep.

Anna opened her eyes slowly then got up to look around.

"Where's Cyrus?" She asked, sounding slightly worried.

Cyrus over and hugged her happily.

Alexis then remembered that Jaden was down... for the third or fourth time and ran over to him.

Anna and Cyrus walked over to inspect what happened to Lyle.

Jaden stood up and shook himself off.

"Drama queen." Alexis said laughing at him.

Jaden nudged Alexis with his nose then walked toward Lyle.

"...And there's one more thing I have to tell you..." He was saying. "Remember in your old Duel Academy, that guy that appeared in a strike of lightning? That was

me, I called you all to help save this planet.. you've done us all a solid as you guys say now-a-days...

"Thank you..." He said, then the color drained from his body then he himself disintigrated just like the king had.

"Lyle..." Anna said thoughtfully.

"Guys," Alexis started. "How do we get back home?"

There was a pause in which everyone thought about that.

"We can't! There's no way for us to!" Cyrus yelled in surprise. (A/N: This was mostly my fault, I forgot why they wanted to save the king. SORRY)

**TBC...**

And that's the end of this story O_O

How will Jaden turn human again?

What effects will being a wolf have on him?

HOW WILL THEY GET HOME?

WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THE STUFF I KNOW THE ANSWERS TO?

Find out... some other time

POLL ON MY PROFILE, REVIEW THIS THEN CHECK IT OUT

PIECE :P!


End file.
